Zona do amigo
by flor do deserto
Summary: Ele conseguiu ultrapassar a zona do amigo! Um pequeno passo para a humanidade, mas um grande passo para um homem!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Zona do amigo.**

Oi.

Eu sou Taisho Inuyasha e sou um completo idiota, por quê? Porque simplesmente me apaixonei por uma garota que jamais poderei ter!

Certo. Por onde é que eu devo começar?

Bem que tal pela garota não é?

Ela é Higurashi Kagome, e é minha melhor amiga.

Eu sei isso é tão _piegas._

Mas convenhamos, Kagome é linda, inteligente, engraçada... Como diabos eu não ia me apaixonar por ela?!

Mas eu nunca disse nada disso a ela, por uma simples razão: eu estou eternamente condenado a "zona do amigo", segundo Miroku.

_Por quê?! – questionei contrariado quando ele me disse que não me confessasse para Kagome.

Ele colocou uma mão em meu ombro, como se eu fosse algum pobre coitado ignorante.

_Ah Inuyasha, Inuyasha, Inuyasha. – suspirou balançando a cabeça. – Porque você está na zona do amigo.

_Zona do o que?!

_Zona do amigo. – repetiu lentamente. – É quando uma garota só vê um cara como um amigo e nada mais, é no ombro dele que ela chora é pra ele que ela conta seus segredos, e também é pra ele que liga quando está doente e precisa de alguém para fazer canja de galinha, e os únicos beijos que ele pode esperar dela, são beijos na bochecha, nunca mais do que isso.

Afastei-me dele carrancudo.

Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes Kagome chorou no meu ombro, porque este ou aquele canalha a tinha magoado, ou por qualquer outro motivo, eu também sou o único que sabe que ela tem medo do escuro apesar de já ter quase dezoito, e fui eu que tive que ficar dando antigripais e canja de galinha pra ela da ultima vez que ela adoeceu.

Não que eu esteja reclamando, eu adorei tomar conta dela, até fiquei pra dormir lá, e ao invés de dormir no colchão no chão eu dormir na cama com ela... Um de costas pro outro.

E não me lembro de alguma vez Kagome já ter me dado mais que um abraço e um beijo em cada bochecha.

É, acho que estou na zona do amigo nível 999.999.999. Eu até já pintei as unhas do pé dela!

Mas só porque Miroku estava brigado com Sango, não tinha que saí por ai despedaçando os corações dos amigos.

_Esse negócio de zona do amigo não existe.

_Existe sim. – ele afirmou – Você está em uma neste exato momento.

Balancei a cabeça irritadamente, não havia como negar.

_Mas não vou ficar na zona do amigo pra sempre, eu ainda posso...

_Não pode. – me interrompeu.

_Por que não?

_Você já a viu sem maquiagem?

_Já.

_Então é um caso perdido. – ele me encarava como se eu tivesse alguma doença terminal, mas não quisesse encarar meu eminente fim. E quando viu que eu ia começar a protestar explicou – Acredite no que eu digo Inuyasha, quando um homem vê a verdadeira face de uma mulher ou ela lhe conta a verdade sobre seu sutiã, cheio de lenços de papéis, não resta mais nada para ele além da zona do amigo.

_A Kagome não tem lenços de papeis no sutiã! – protestei.

Miroku me lançou um longo olhar do tipo "você é mesmo um cego não é?" e perguntou-me:

_Então ela já falou sobre o sutiã dela para você?

Mais do que isso.

Já me levou para ajuda-la a comprar sutiãs. Por que a mãe dela estava ocupada.

Essa conversa já faz uns dois meses.

E o resultado dela?

Eu mergulhei numa profunda "depressão" por perceber que realmente estou fardado a uma vida na "zona do amigo" de Kagome, ela nunca vai me ver como mais do que um simples amigo, e se eu me confessar... Bem as coisas vão ficar estranhas, ela vai se sentir culpada por não poder retribuir meus sentimentos e já era nossa amizade.

Por isso a amizade que temos, vai ter que bastar... É, acho que vai ficar tudo bem.

Desde que eu possa estar sempre perto dela...

_Inuyasha eu vou me mudar.

_O QUE?! – gritei no meio do refeitório sem importar-me de estar ou não atraindo a atenção do resto das mesas – Como assim? Quando? Pra onde? Por quê?!

_Vou me mudar. – repetiu – Amanhã de manha, para Osaka, mamãe foi transferida para lá.

_Não! – inconformado bati os punhos na mesa.

_Sim. – murmurou baixando o olhar.

_Por que não me disse nada antes?!

_Mamãe só me contou ontem à noite.

Respondeu sem encarar-me.

_Mas assim tão de repente?

_É.

Isto foi hoje de manhã.

E agora o que vou fazer? Kagome vai embora!

E eu sequer posso confessar-me para ela porque as coisas ficariam estranhas entre a gente, mas que se dane! Ela vai embora, não vamos voltar a nos ver, de qualquer forma... Por outro lado não quero que ela vá com esse peso no coração por me fazer sofrer por nunca poder me corresponder.

Não, eu simplesmente não quero que ele se vá!

Não pode! Não deve!

Mas o que vou fazer? O que vou fazer? O que vou f...?

_Inuyasha? – ouvi minha mãe chamando batendo a porta – Miroku está aqui.

Sentei-me rapidamente.

_Mande-o entrar!

A porta se abriu, mamãe deixou que Miroku entrasse e assim que ela foi embora eu voei no pescoço daquele cretino.

_Seu filho duma égua!

_Clama! – gritou segurando meus pulsos para que eu não o estrangulasse – O que eu fiz? O que eu fiz?

_Você me disse para não contar nada a Kagome! – deixei de tentar estrangulá-lo – E eu tapado, segui seu conselho!

Puxei os cabelos em desespero.

Até que Miroku me obrigou a tirar as mãos da cabeça e largar os cabelos maltratados injustamente.

_Ei calma! Ficar calvo não vai fazê-la gostar mais de você.

_Ela vai embora! – disparei – Vai se mudar pra Osaka Miroku! Para Osaka!

_Eu sei, Sango me contou. – ele moveu-se desconfortável – Osaka não é tão longe assim.

Não é tão longe assim?

Pra ele é fácil falar!

Não é a Sango que vai embora, a namorada com a qual, aliás, ele já até se reconciliou.

Minhas mãos coçaram de vontade de voltar a estrangulá-lo, mas eu as contive apertando-as bem fortemente, e deixei-me cair pesadamente na cama.

_Então vou dizer para Sango ir com ela, o que você acha disso espertalhão?!

Olhei-o raivoso.

Ele ergueu as mãos em rendimento e suspirou.

_Só porque você é um fracasso no amor não precisa descontar em mim.

Está ficando um pouco mais difícil conter minhas mãos.

_Preciso! A culpa é sua! Somente sua! Você me disse para não me confessar e agora ela vai embora!

Miroku balançou a cabeça enfiando as mãos nos bolsos.

_Se considere sortudo por isso. Se você tivesse falado alguma coisa para ela, iria se arrepender ela ia te olhar do tipo "oh Inuyasha eu nunca quis que isso acontecesse" e você ficaria se sentindo...

Não deu mais pra segurar, acabei voando no pescoço de Miroku de novo.

Quando minha mãe nos encontrou, eu estava sentado em cima de Miroku, caído no chão, com minhas mãos bem apertadas na garganta dele, e por mais que ele tentasse tirá-la elas continuavam a apertar sua garganta firme e forte.

Claro que eu não pretendia matá-lo realmente só estrangulá-lo um pouquinho... Só um pouquinho.

Mas de repente algo me atingiu por trás, e eu apaguei.

Quando acordei Kagome estava sentada ao meu lado na cama, cuidando de mim, e eu estava com uma senhora dor de cabeça, sorri fracamente.

_Kagome...

Ela virou-se, e sua imagem distorceu-se, os cabelos ficaram mais claros e compridos, o rosto mais velho e o corpo mais comprido, aquela não era Kagome, aquela era...

_Inuyasha que bom que acordou querido. – mamãe tocou-me os ombros e inclinou-se para me beijar a testa – Desculpe ter batido na sua cabeça, mas você estava descontrolado.

Sentei-me cambaleante.

_Então foi a senhora. Com o que me bateu? Deve ter sido algo realmente pesado...

Mamãe apontou para um livro em minha escrivaninha.

_Com aquele livro ali que você anda lendo, foi a primeira coisa que encontrei, eu te disse que ele era pesado.

Olhei para "A tormenta de espadas" desancando em minha escrivaninha, ele realmente não é o livro mais fácil de ler do mundo... São 880 folhas.

Foco Inuyasha. Foco!

_E Miroku? – perguntei – Onde ele está?! Aquele...!

_Eu disse que era melhor ele ir embora antes que você acordasse. – Mamãe respondeu-me. – Por que estava tentando matar o rapaz afinal?

_Porque Kagome vai embora!

Mamãe olhou-me com cara de paisagem quietamente por alguns minutos, e inclinou a cabeça de lado parecendo tentar se decidir se bateu ou não forte demais em minha cabeça.

No fim, estalou os lábios e perguntou:

_E que culpa o garoto tem? Por acaso ele pegou Kagome, enfiou-a num foguete e a mandou pra lua?

_Bem... Não. Ele não tem culpa que ela vai embora. Mas tem culpa de outra coisa!

Mamãe continuou me olhando, como se esperasse que eu continuasse a falar, mas visto que isso não aconteceu, ela insistiu:

_E do que ele tem culpa?

Senti meu rosto pinicando, o que significa que provavelmente estou ficando vermelho. Eu não posso falar de garotas com a minha mãe!

Mamãe estalou a língua.

_Então o assunto são garotas? Prefere falar disso com seu pai?

_O que? Não! Mãe não precisa ligar para o papai uma hora dessas! Deve ser madrugada em Nova York agora

Meu pai é um arquiteto muito bom no que faz e às vezes ele saí em viagens pelo mundo a fora, cuidando deste ou daquele projeto, mas só quando é estritamente necessário, porque ele odeia voar de avião, como agora, por exemplo, ele está em Nova York e só volta na semana que vem.

_Na verdade. – mamãe direcionou um olhar a janela – Deve estar amanhecendo por lá.

Quando olhei para a janela, vi que lá fora já era noite.

Quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?!

Aquela foi mesmo uma pancada bem forte, não sabia que mamãe tinha toda essa força... Ou talvez seja só porque o livro era realmente pesado.

_E então? Quer que eu ligue?

Ainda com os olhos fixos na janela eu balancei a cabeça.

_Então eu posso ligar para o seu irmão.

Para o Sesshoumaru?! Nem em um milhão de anos!

Ele não ia me ajudar em nada, só ia ficar tirando sarro de mim!

_Não obrigado.

_Então fale comigo. – voltei a balançar a cabeça. – Ótimo! – ela bufou levantando-se – Você tem mesmo uma cabeça dura, é melhor mesmo eu ligar para Kagome, e perguntar de uma vez o que foi que houve.

Ela vai fazer o que?!

_Espera! – gritei quase me jogando da cama – Eu falo! Eu falo! Mas não ligue para Kagome!

Mamãe voltou-se sorrindo para mim.

_Bem, agora sim parece que estamos nos entendendo. – ela sentou-se em minha cama novamente – Mas antes que você comece a falar, deixe-me tentar adivinhar o que foi que houve. Você se apaixonou por Kagome, mas não falou nada pra ela, e agora ela vai embora e você decidiu descontar no pobre do Miroku que não tem culpa de nada.

_Mãe você andou ouvindo atrás da porta? Quero dizer, eu já disse que Miroku tem culpa no cartório sim!

_Eu não ouvi atrás da porta! – ela defendeu-se. – Apenas concluí isso quando percebi que o assunto eram garotas, e a sua reação quando falo de Kagome... E você também me disse que ela está se mudando, eu só liguei as peças, mas não me disse que culpa Miroku tem disso.

_Ele não tem culpa dela estar se mudando, mas sim por eu não ter contada nada a ela!

Mamãe inclinou a cabeça de lado, e piscou de uma forma que a fazia parecer uma doce menina inocente:

_Está me dizendo que ele encheu sua boca de trapos e o amordaçou para que você não falasse nada?

_Não...

_Ele o ameaçou com uma arma na cabeça?

_Não...

_Então como ele pode ter tido culpa?

_Ele me disse para nunca falar nada a ela, porque estou na zona do amigo de Kagome.

Mamãe parecia ainda não compreende absolutamente nada.

_Zona do amigo?

_É quando uma garota nunca vai te ver como nada mais que um amigo.

_Ah entendi. Foi um conselho idiota.

_Eu sei.

_Mas ao invés de você tentar estrangular ele, eu é que devia ter feito isso com você.

_O QUE?!

_Foi um conselho idiota eu admito, mas você foi estupido por ter seguido este conselho! Afinal como vai saber que ela nunca vai vê-lo como mais que um amigo se não perguntar? E afinal de contas, se acha que Miroku está assim tão errado de ter dito a você que não se confessasse para Kagome, porque é que ainda não falou nada com ela?

Eu abri a boca e ergui o dedo indicador pronto a dar uma resposta daquelas bem dadas, mas... Não saiu nada.

Minha mente está vazia, completamente vazia.

Quase dá pra ouvir os grilos cantando.

Afinal de contas, se o conselho do Miroku era assim tão ruim porque ao invés de ficar aqui estrangulando ele eu não fui falar com Kagome de uma vez?

Na manhã seguinte, a manhã em que Kagome se mudaria. O sol sequer havia raiado e eu já saí em disparada de casa, subi para o ônibus tirei o motorista do volante e sai dirigindo em disparada, pisando no acelerador feito um louco... Tá essa ultima parte é mentira.

Mas bem que eu poderia ter feito isso, aquele velho que estava dirigindo parecia que sabia que eu estava com pressa e ia dirigindo assim devagarzinho de propósito!

Vou dizer para Kagome tudo o que sinto, antes que ela vá embora, e que se danem as consequências!

Quando finalmente cheguei a casa dela, Kagome estava sentada nos degraus da varanda, com o rosto entre as mãos.

_Kagome! – gritei arfante.

Eu vim correndo da parada até aqui.

Mas por que a parada de ônibus tinha que ser tão longe da casa dela?!

_Kagome! – voltei a gritar.

A esta altura ela já estava de pé em frente à casa dela, abrindo os braços para me aparar quando eu finalmente a alcançasse.

_Inuyasha o que você...?

Foi quando eu tropecei, e ao abraça-la acabei levando-a para o chão.

_Não vá embora. – pedi abraçando-a pela cintura com o rosto afundado na curva de seu pescoço – Não se mude Kagome, não se mude.

_Por que não? – ela empurrou-me gentilmente pelos ombros.

_Por quê? Porque eu... Eu...

_Sim?

Estamos aqui os dois, sentados frente a frente na calçada em frente à casa dela, e eu não consigo falar nada.

Por quê?

Fale alguma coisa seu idiota! Fale! Ela está aqui e agora, fale algo!

_Fale!_

_Eu amo você! – soltei de repente.

Houve um silencio constrangedor, a minha frente Kagome piscou atordoada.

_Você... O que?

_Amo você! – repeti – Sinto muito Kagome, sei que você nunca vai me ver como mais que um amigo, mas é verdade, eu amo você! E eu não quero que se sinta culpada, eu só precisava dizer que...

_Inuyasha. – ela me chamou. – Dá pra você calar a boca e me beijar de uma vez?

E foram só duas semanas depois de namoro firme e forte que eu me dei conta de uma coisa: Kagome continua aqui.

Quero dizer, ela não se mudou para Osaka e nem pra nenhum outro lugar, ela continua morando na mesma casa em que sempre morou.

_Kagome? – chamei.

Ela se moveu contra meu peito, estávamos sentados juntos em um parque, devia estar semiadormecida.

_Hum? – respondeu.

_Você continua aqui.

Ela olhou-me sonolenta, esfregando o sono dos olhos.

_Continuo. Eu não deveria?

_Não é isso. – falei – Mas você não ia se mudar?

_Eu ia?

_Para Osaka. – relembrei-a.

_Ah, isso? – Kagome bocejou se afastando ligeiramente de mim – Era mentira.

Meu queixo caiu.

_Como assim era mentira?!

Kagome tocou o queixo e olhou para o céu, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar de por que mentiu.

_Sango me disse, para dizer isso... Porque você só agi sob pressão. E ela me disse que se eu não o pressionasse, nunca saberia se eu estou ou não na sua "zona da amiga", então eu inventei que estava me mudando, para saber qual seria sua reação, eu queria saber se meus sentimentos eram correspondidos ou não.

Inacreditável... Este tempo todo eu sempre estive tão na "zona do amigo" de Kagome, tanto quanto ela esteve na minha "zona da amiga", inexplicavelmente eu comecei a rir.

Abracei-a, e ainda rindo distribui beijos por todo o rosto de Kagome.

_Ah Kagome! Por que você não me disse de uma vez que estava indo pra marte? Garanto que isso aceleraria bem mais o processo!

**Fim.**

Passei dois dias escrevendo essa oneshot aqui, e eu devia estar estudando para a prova de matemática de amanha. Pois é, acho até que já da pra imaginar minha nota depois né?

Em 16/06/13.


End file.
